


Oops

by irianna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irianna/pseuds/irianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hinata messes up a spike, trips over himself and lands on Kageyama. And in their momentary tangle of limbs, their lips accidentally found each others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

It was around a week ago. On a Tuesday to be exact.

 

It started like any normal day. Early morning volleyball practice, class, then after school volleyball practice. That had started normally too. Coach Ukai had started them off with a gentle jog, then a run, then into the actual practice.  That was when it happened.

 

Hinata was paired up with Sugawara and using the left side of the gym, meanwhile Kageyama was paired up with Asahi and using the right side of the gym.

 

"Ready, Hinata?" Sugawara asked.

 

"Yes!" Hinata nodded.

 

He saw Suga tossing the ball and jumped. However, it seemed like Suga had accidentally tossed it a bit too powerfully and the ball was it was flying away way too fast for Hinata to be able to reach it. Hinata attempted to reach for it anyway, however, in attempting to change his course, he fumbled over his own limbs.

 

"Watch out!" Suga called out, as he saw that Hinata was going to land right on Kageyama.

 

Kageyama turned around in time to see Hinata falling into him, but not in time to do something about it. And before he knew it, Hinata's limbs and lips and his limbs and lips connected. The moments that their lips connected seemed like an eternity. Kageyama remembered that Hinata's lips were soft, really soft, so soft that he could've mistook it for a girls - not that he had kissed girls before, but if he had, this was what he imagined it'd be like. Rather irrationally, he had the sudden urge to open up Hinata's mouth with his tongue and kiss him properly. However, all of those thoughts were snapped away when they connected with the gym floor with a loud thud. 

 

Hinata was the first to pull himself up from it and then he began profusely apologising whilst still sitting on Kageyama's hips.

 

Kageyama frowned at Hinata, being irationally angry that his kiss was stopped short. Then he remembered that everyone else's eyes were directed at them and that Hinata was positioned above his hips. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks. 

 

"Oi," Kageyama growled, "get off me."

 

Hinata sat up, startled.

 

"Ahh," Hinata exclaimed as the realisation that he was in fact sitting on Kageyama's hips dawned on him. He scrambled to his feet at lightning speed and continued apologising.

 

Kageyama pulled himself up and watched Hinata, unsure what to say or how to respond to Hinata's constant stream of apologies. Kageyama wanted to yell at Hinata and call him a dumbass for being so clumsy and making a huge scene and stealing his first kiss, but he also wanted to tell Hinata that he didn't mind the kiss at all and that he rather enjoyed it and that Kageyama likes him and that they should go out and be boyfriends so that he can kiss Hinata some more. 

 

The gym was filled with an electric energy. All the other team members had seen it and no one seemed sure what to make of it or what to do to make it less awkward.

 

"Hey, now," Daichi hesitantly started after about a whole minute of Hinata apologising', "Let's get back to practice."

 

Without another word, the whole team did as was told. No one knew how else to react. Kageyama turned back to set a ball to Asahi, secretly glad that he didn't have to respond to it. 

 

Hinata stared at the back of Kageyama's head.  Well now he's done it, he won't be getting another toss from Kageyama as long as he is alive. 

 

"Hinata?" Suga said.

 

Suga was ready to set him another ball in an attempt to help him take his mind of the matter.

  
"Aaah," Hinata said, redirecting his focus back to the task, "yeah."

 

But Hinata wasn't focused at all, he was buzzing with such an anxious energy all through the evening that he couldn't do anything right.

 

Especially  during the mock game.

 

"Hinata," Suga called out as he tossed to Hinata for a spike.

 

Hinata turned in time to look up, he jumped, but instead of spiking the ball beyond the blockers, he sent it flying up into the roof.

 

Leaning at the walls of the gym, Coach Ukai sighed. This was the sixth time. He too could sense that everyone was uneasy and tired, so he stopped the game short.

 

"Okay, that shall be all for today," he said, "let's wrap it up."

 

"But we haven't finished the game," Kageyama began to protest.

 

"It's okay. It looks like you all need some rest." Coach Ukai said.

 

With that, the volleyball team did their stretches, cleaned up the gym and disbanded.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi, Hinata," Kageyama said as he saw Hinata dashing for the door.

 

Hinata's stomach dropped. He didn't want to deal with this today. Or tomorrow. Or any day for that matter. But if he had too, Kageyama could've at least given him a day to sort out his feelings. But, it can't be helped, he guess.

 

"W-w-what?" Hinata said, his brows and knees knitted together.

 

"Let's walk back together."

 

"Huh?" Hinata was confused. He thought he was going to be bashed with a flurry of abuses.

 

"Let's walk back together."

 

With his mouth still open, Hinata followed Kageyama. Partly because he didn't know what else to do, partly because that means he can start apologising again and hope that Kageyama can somehow forgive him and partly out of relieve that Kageyama didn't seem angry at him.

 

The walk back was silent. Neither knew how to gather their thoughts together.

 

Kageyama wanted to tell Hinata that he wanted more.

 

Hinata wanted to tell Kageyama that he was sorry and ask to be forgiven and for Kageyama to spike tosses to him again.

 

It was a good ten minutes into the walk, before Hinata could gather his courage to ask, "Kageyama?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you mad at me?" Hinata kept his eyes on the road, afraid of what emotions that Kageyama's face will reveal.

 

"Yeah." 

 

Kageyama was mad at him, mad that he was so endearing. But he was also mad at himself, mad that _he_ found Hinata endearing. And mad at the situation in general, mad that the kiss didn't last as long as he hoped for. 

 

"W-what - What can I do to make it up to you?"

 

"Kiss me."

 

"What?!"

 

"Kiss me."

 

Hinata stared at Kageyama.

 

Kageyama stared at Hinata.

 

"Forget it." Kageyama said and walked on.

 

Damn it. He shouldn't have asked. He should've just played that off as an accident. After all, it was obvious that Hinata only thought of him as a team mate and a friend. Nothing more.

 

"No, wait." Hinata called out.

 

Kageyama kept walking, he knew that Hinata's probably going to do it out of a sense of obligation and that's not what he wanted.

 

"Kageyama," Hinata wailed after him.

 

Kageyama kept walking.

 

Damn, damn, damn, damn. Why was he so mad? Why was he so mad that Hinata didn't want to kiss him? Why was he so mad t the idea that he may never interact normally again with Hinata out of embarrassment? 

 

"Kageyama!"

 

"What?" Kageyama turned around with fury in his eyes.

 

Hinata reflectively fliched, but squared up and said, "Um… if you... want… I… I- I wouldn't mind."

 

"I said forget it."

 

Just as Kageyama was about to turn around, Hinata ran to Kageyama and grabbed hold of his jacket. Pushing himself up on the tip of his toes, and brought his lips to Kageyama's. Hinata remembered thinking that Kageyama's lips was chapped and somewhat rough, but he liked it, he liked it a lot. He felt Kageyama's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer in. Hinata took this as an invitation to open his mouth. Kageyama responded by snaking his other hand into Hinata's hair and pulled Hinata closer into himself.

 

No one else existed in the moment. The embarrassingly public setting fell out of their attention. At the moment there was only Kageyama and his lips and Hinata and his lips.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Hinata realised that his heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. His face was flushed, half in disbelief of what he had just done and half in ecstasy.

 

They stood facing each other for a long time.

 

 _Does he like me?_ Kageyama thought.

 

 _Did he like it?_ Hinata thought. _Does he like me?_ _Will he ever toss to me again?_

 

"Hinata," Kageyama said after what seemed like forever looking at each other trying to figure each other out and neither succeeding.

 

"Huh? What?" Hinata freaked out, "Was it bad? Did I do something weird? Did you not like it? Should I not hav-"

 

"Oi," Kageyama said gently, "Stop freaking out."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I was just going to ask whether you- you... you."  _Whether you liked me or not_ , Kageyama wanted to say. 

 

"Huh?"  
 

"Whether you-you l-li..." Kageyama was stuck, his mouth couldn't form the words he wanted to say.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Forget it." Kageyama said as he walked away, thinking that asking was useless anyway because Hinata's kiss was probably done out of obligation

 

"No wait," Hinata protested, because he too was burning with the same question that Kageyama was, "Kageyama?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you like me?"

 

"What?" This time it was Kageyama's turn to be caught off guard by Hinata's upfront manner. How can Hinata say the words he wanted to say so flawlessly?

 

"Do you like me?"

 

Kageyama stared at Hinata.

 

"I, uh-" Kageyama started. His mind screamed yes, but again his mouth failed him in articulating the feeling. Not that it mattered anyway, because Hinata cut in. 

 

"Because I like you!" Hinata exclaimed, "I like you, Kageyama. I don't know how to to say and whether I should say it or not. But I like you! And when you asked me to kiss you again, I thought that maybe you liked me too, but-" 

 

Kageyama looked at the bright ball of energy and enthusiasm, defiantly declaring his love for him. Without properly thinking, Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata's jacket and pulled him in for another kiss, silencing him and giving him the answer he wanted.

 

"Huh, so you do like me." Hinata said when they finally broke apart.

 

"Shut up, dumbass." Kageyama said, but wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as they continued walking.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction work ever! Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)
> 
> If you guys have any comments or criticism or found any silly mistakes please tell me, I will love you forever!


End file.
